Hand of Baron
Hand of Baron is a team-wide neutral buff granted by the . It is available only on Summoner's Rift. It can be identified by swirling violet runes around the champion. The buff is lost upon death and cannot be transferred from champion to champion, unlike the and buffs. How to obtain * By being alive while your team lands the killing blow on . Effects * Grants up to a maximum of and (scales with game time). * - halved casting time, and restored health, mana and bonus movement speed upon recalling. * Empowered minions: ** Gain bonus movement speed equal to 90% of the averaged movement speed of all nearby champions, capped at 500. ** Gain slow resist. ** Receive 75% reduced damage from area of effect and damage over time abilities and attacks (except for ). Notes * Cannon minions buffed by Hand of Baron will never enter turret range while attacking a turret and will instead remain outside of it. * Super minions do not receive 75% reduced damage from area of effect and damage over time abilities and attacks. Patch History from . * Health and mana regeneration removed. * Now grants an aura that empowers nearby minions: ** All minions have their movement speed set to 90% of your own up to 500 movement speed and are resistant to slows. ** Non-super minions take 75% reduced damage from area of effect damage and damage over time. ** Melee and super minions gain 50% bonus movement speed when within 800 units of enemy minions or turrets. ** Melee minions gain increased size, 75% damage reduction versus champions and minions, and 30% damage reduction from turrets. ** Caster minions gain 100 attack range, 20 attack damage, and +50% missile speed. ** Cannon minions gain 600 attack range, 50 attack damage, 100% splash damage over a 200-radius area, and 100% bonus damage to turrets, but their attack speed is halved. ** Super minions gain 25% attack speed. * is upgraded, reducing its channel time to 4 seconds. Successfully recalling will restore 50% of your maximum health and mana and grant 50% bonus movement speed for 8 seconds. ;V1.0.0.63 * Maximum bonus attack damage reduced to 40 from 50. * Maximum ability power reduced to 40 from 50. ;V1.0.0.61 * No longer granted to dead players. * No longer absorbed by . * Maximum bonus attack damage reduced to 50 from 60. * Maximum ability power reduced to 50 from 60. * Bonus damage / ability power reduced by 5 for the first 35 minutes. * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 3% from . * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 15 from . ;V0.9.25.34 * New particle. ;V0.9.22.15 * Now increases your health regeneration by 5% per 5 seconds. * Now increases mana regeneration by 25 per 5 seconds. * Bonus attack damage reduced to 50 from 90. * Ability power reduced to 50 from 90. ;V0.8.22.115 * Bonus attack damage increased to 90 from 60. * Ability power increased to 90 from 60. ;V0.8.21.110 * Duration increased to 240 seconds from 180. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Removed from the . ;April 18, 2009 Patch Added * : ** Global buff that lasts for 180 seconds granted upon killing . ** Grants 60 bonus attack damage and 60 ability power. }} de:Hand des Barons fr:Main du Baron pl:Pogromca Barona Nashora zh:Exalted with Baron Nashor Category:Summoner's Rift buffs